Premonition
by emilyrolless
Summary: Alice. Twilight. POV. first ever story attempted to write un-finished...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Like any other beginning, for a vampire.**

Sitting at a small table with my family in a crowded lunchroom seemed strangely outlandish for a vampire. But it was just routine for us. We were just as inconspicuous as the other humans in this school. Well, at least our attitudes were. Our looks and our differences were definitely a target for suspicion. It was acceptable for us if a human decided to cock their head in our direction and tolerable for a couple of freshmens to start pointing fingers. It is just the way humans react to a couple of inconspicuous vampires like us. We have adapted to their world more than they have to ours. Funny that, they would never be able to adjust to our world. Only if they new the secret, wich wouldn't be that great for the tellers. It would send you straight to the slaughter house, owned and run by the Volturi. I shivered at the thought.

Only one of us had a small, but nagging problem with the close-packed humans. Jasper. My life and my love. I'd found him before he even knew he was looking for me. That is my gift. Predicament. I can see what will happen in the near future, but it isn't concrete. It is based on the decision of others. Jaspers grip on his own sanity was wavering. I had to talk to my brother Edward, but I couldn't use my lips to startle Jasper. I used my mental voice instead. It was much more effective, knowing that Edward could still hear me.

_Edward._I called, attracting his attention instantaneously. His head did not turn, but I knew he was listening. _How is he holding up?_ I asked cautiously. He frowned minutely. No human could detect the slight change in his lip formation. My features changed with his. I felt more distressed as I watched Jasper through the corner of my eye. _Is there any danger?_I scanned the immediate future, flipping through visions of tedium for the source behind his frown.

I watched his head turn slowly to the left, and then to the right. Trying not to attract the attention of the others, I realised. I relaxed instantly.

_Let me know if it gets too bad._I thought easily. He moved his eyes up and down slowly again, to symbolise the same answer as before.

_Thanks for doing this._I acknowledged him, not expecting an answer, as there was no need. I knew he didn't enjoy listening to Jasper struggle. It had been two weeks since he hunted. It wasn't that bad for us, as we were used to it. But Jasper still was adapting, and that would take time.

As if Jaspers luck could get any lower, a small girl paused at the end of the closest table to ours, stopping to chat with a friend. Almost expectedly, she tossed her short, sandy hair, combing her fingers through it. Why didn't I see this coming? Was I too keyed up to notice what was ahead. I re-arranged my thoughts and searched the immediate future ahead to detect Jaspers reaction towards the girl. I cringed with fear at what Jasper had been visualizing as his attack. I was about to stop him physically, but thankfully, Edward kicked his chair. Jasper surrendered shamefully. "Sorry" he muttered. I shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal. "You weren't going to do anything," I lied smoothly, soothing his chagrin. "I could see that." I added, trying to ease his panic further. I knew Edward was fighting back a grimace that would surely give our lie away, but we were good at these things. We could work together as effectively as a cork and screw. Conversationally, I added, "It helps a little if you think of them as people" I spoke in a quick tone. Too fast for the human ears that were close enough to hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" I spoke gently, but Jasper still hadn't calmed down enough to think about his words or actions. "I know who she is," Jasper snapped at me. I flinched as he turned away to stare out of a small window, probably trying to re-adjust his behaviour. Edward and I both knew what Jaspers priority was tonight. Hunting. It was ridiculous to try and test his strength this way, letting his hunger get to him. His past habits were not conductive to our chosen way of life; he shouldn't push himself this way. I knew Edward was thinking the exact same thing.

I sighed with resignation and stood, taking my tray of food (merely a prop to sustain our name) with me and leaving Jasper in peace. I knew he'd had enough encouragment from me, our relationship was a lot different from the others in our family. We knew each others mood as well as our own, as if I had Edwards gift, only limited to one person. I left the room without a backward glance, knowing the person behind me needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: See what I see**

From a humans perspective, I would be inconspicuously staring at the wall, bored at the normal charade of narrative writing, but I was seeing something very different from the blackboard infront of me.

First I saw Edward, my favorite brother, gliding down the path to his usual biology class. As he passed by a cluster of girls, they all drifted and swayed by his presence. I guess that's a plus, us vampires have our own unique apparel. Undescribable and desireable.

Edward was jaded with their thoughts, he had gotten over his enjoyment for reading females opinions about his attractiveness since about 1920, he was just a lonely vampire, waiting for his chance of love.

I saw next a slender, ivory-skinned girl walking in the same direction, staying close beside Angela Weber, only a few hundred meters back. The new Swan girl, Isabella, or as she preffered, Bella. She was the shiny new toy in this small box of a school. Generically popular Mike Newton had already fallen for her charm. Not to say it was charm, but you known, she was an ordinary human girl. Pale, creamy skin, Dark brown hair with a tinge of red that can only be seen in sunlight and chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit was horrendous, I wanted to race after the girl with a new outfit, just for her and rip her other clothes to pieces. I would do this all in about 3 minutes, but it was just too dangerous. Humans do have eyes - just not as perceptible as ours - and they do notice us, especially when we move a tad to fast, or sit a bit too still.

Edward had already taken his usual seat at his own table. Nobody ever sat next to him. Humans had an instinctive sense to keep away from us, it was natural and subconscious. I had a quick, almost incomprehensible flash of Bella walking down the aisle next to vent was right under her, and was in alignment with Edward. Then bang, The scent hit him like a wrecking ball and it very nearly propelled him out of his seat. I had to stop myself from barging out of the room, but I had to do something to stop this vision from becoming reality. I controlled my expression and stood up slowly. I walked to the desk where my teacher was reading _The Times,_and I politely - almost angelically - asked him if I could excuse myself to go to the bathroom. "Of c-course Miss Cullen" Mr Flatt stuttered. Like so many other male teachers, they were dazzled by a vampires beauty. Mr Effle, another teacher, found it hard to concentrate on teaching English when Rosalie was in the room. One casual flick of her hair would send him into dizzying fantasies that would definitely tick-off Emmett. Luckily, his time-table was arranged differently, otherwise I would be having a hard time dealing with Emmett's thoughts on smashing Mr Effle through a vast series of brick walls.

I danced gracefully out of the room, and when I knew the hallway was deserted, I raced to Edwards biology classroom. Edward could already hear my thoughts from my other classroom, just one block away. I kept my mind on the writing that Mr Flatt was teaching. But I couldn't keep myself from thinking about what was going to happen to Edward in a few short seconds. I hid in the corner between the lockers and the girls toilet as Bella stumbled past with Angela. I silently stood by the window looking into the classroom. Edward did not see me, but he could hear my thoughts about this girl faintly in the back of his head. He didn't have a clue what was about to happen.

My body went rigid at the same time as Edward's did. I could see his future more clearly now. I saw him hungrily waiting for the girl to take a seat in the only chair available. Next to him. I saw flashes of different futures. I saw him politely introducing himself to her and slowly lowering himself to her level. She thinks he is going to whisper in her ear and then all you can hear is the soft tear of skin as he sinks his teeth through the fine skin. A slight slash of heat parched my throat. I flinched unintentionally at that future. Our secret, being layed out for everyone to see. Unless Edward was planning on a self-induced massacre.

No. This could not be happening. I thought about all that Carlisle had built for us, washing away like pebbles on a sand bank, caught in the tide.

Bella was sent to that single open seat and I held my breath for what was coming. Was there anything I could do to help him?

No, I couldn't find a way.

All I could think of was Carlisle's face.

I wanted Edward to see his face. To give us some sort of optimism in this black hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nothing could make my day worse.**

This was something I couldn't bear to watch. I considered for a moment dashing into the classroom and ripping Edward away with my teeth. Okay, maybe that's a bit to OTT. Just my hands would be fine. I clung to the window with my nose pressed into the glass so hard that I had to spare a fraction of my mentality to think about not breaking the glass. Bella took the seat next to him, and his hand clenched so hard that you couldn't recognise the skin over his knuckles. He was not breathing, of course if he was, Bella wouldn't be standing there right now.

Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. I couldn't stop thinking of him. Thank heavens Edward saw his face too. He was debating furiously in his head between right and wrong. Between what was moral, ethical and what he wanted. Bella glanced nervously at him and he stared her down like a vicious lion, waiting to pounce. She sniffed at her hair to check herself. Self-consciousness, always natural recoil when a vampire goes rigid if you walk too close. She let her hair fall on her shoulder, making a wall between her face and his. She was deeply confused and considerably frightened.

Abruptly, the future changed. I saw Edward sitting out the full hour without touching her. The spasm of relief I felt was amazing. I danced back to my class, but I still kept a watchful eye on my edgy brother's future.

Once I got back to my class I gave a polite smile to the teacher, as he was in the middle of explaining Latin language. I sat down quietly and subtly opened my book to the correct page and started on the usual, daily-based english I have always labelled as my form of sleep.

Mr Flatt dismissed us soon after and I gently packed up my books, placing them into my Chanel tote bag. I strolled out of class, but then I froze where I stood. My luck left as soon as It came.

Another future. Edward sped out of the classroom and flew to his car to hide. He was horrified by his behaviour in class. He was playing a CD to calm himself while he waited for us. It would be an awkward ride home, but then as he dropped us at the drive to our home, he sped away. I knew where he was going. To the icy clean air of Alaska. But for how long? Oh I would miss him. How could my day get any worse?

I walked quickly to catch up with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Guys, listen to me. Edward is having a bad day, please don't ask him why. Just get into the car and don't think about him, or what his problem might be. Okay?"

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper questioned, clearly behind his insolent manner this morning. "Jazz, he's just having a hard time at the moment okay? Just please do what I say." "Tell us what's wrong Alice" Rosalie hissed. I didn't know what to say. I settled to please her, yet again. "Fine, okay. Well you know the new girl, Isabella swan?" I started off, pleased with my feigned calmness. "Yes, what about her?" Emmett muttered, not pleased with the topic of female hearsay. I started to fumble with the words. "Uh, well, Edward is in her Biology class and um, she sort of walked past him and the vent blew her scent-"

"Oh crap, no, no way. He couldn't, he wouldn't. Not in front of the whole - " Emmett stammered. "Shush Emmett! I'm not finished!" I hissed. I reclaimed my calm features with slight success. "So yeah, he got the scent and he fully went rigid, but he stopped himself from doing it, thank god. I couldn't stop thinking of Carlisle; I had to give him some sort of support." I breathed another sigh of relief when I remembered the moment. "The hell you should!" Emmett pressed.

"Just stay quiet okay guys? No bad thoughts okay?" I muttered

"Of course Alice, we wouldn't" Jasper replied soothingly. Rosalie shot him a look that could have melted steel.

We got to his car and I knew that I was on the verge of a mental break-down. Fortunately, after some hard concentration, I controlled my expression, but I still had this nagging feeling. "Edward?" I asked shakily, once we got into the car silently. I was so scared for my anxious brother but he merely shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett cursed furiously. Why oh why can't he ever listen to me. With expected silence, Edward swiftly reversed and sped out of the lot. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all staring at me. Waiting for another explanation. I shrugged as I recalled the scene of Edwards departure for him to see for himself. We were both surprised that it had to end this way.

"Your leaving?" I whispered sadly. Everyone had their eyes on Edward, waiting for a reaction. "Am I?" He hissed through my teeth. "Oh" It hit me then, another future. Bella Swan, dead. Edwards eyes, glowing crimson with fresh blood. Then I saw the search that would follow. When we would wait before it was safe for us to pull out and start again… "Oh" I repeated, shocked by the clarity of the vision. The picture grew even more specific. We saw the inside of Chief Swans house for the first time, saw Bella in a small kitchen with bright yellow cupboards, her back to Edward as he stalked her from the shadows… Letting the scent pull him towards her… "Stop!" Edward moaned. "Sorry," I apologised, my eyes wide from the reality of what we just saw. The vision shifted. It showed an empty highway at night, the trees covered in snow, flashing by at almost two hundred miles per hour. "Ill miss you," I said. "No matter how short a time you're gone." I saw Emmett and Rosalie share an anxious glance. We were almost to the turn-off onto the long drive that led towards our home. "Drop us here," I commanded. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and then instantly shoved down on the breaks. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper got out of the car silently, they would make me explain when Edward was gone. I touched his shoulder gently.

"You will do the right thing," I murmured. I had no vision to prove this, I knew that he would obey my instructions. Well, at least most of them. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too." I added cautiously. "Yes," He said. I knew he only was agreeing to the things he knew for sure. With no further conversation, I slid out of the car. My features changed from cautious to anxious as I closed the door on my brother. We vanished from him before he could turn the car around.

The visions in my head changed from darkness to light, as Edward sped away. Taking the visions with him. The others raced ahead of me, but I slowed my pace so I could hear the faint hum of his Volvo, as he raced away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Come Back**

As both Edward and I predicted, I was smashed with hundreds of questions from my anxious family. I had explained everything that had happened today with numb lips. I missed him already and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand walking out of this house until he came back. But I was strong, I had to be strong, for Jasper and the rest of my family. I was sitting in my room, staring out the window searching through unnecessary visions, trying to source my brothers future, when I came across a startling foresight. I saw myself standing with my arm wrapped around another vampire. I knew who this person was instantly.

Of course, it was Bella Swan. Her chocolate eyes had been replaced with liquid gold and her ivory skin had been plastered with a bone-white complexion which felt just as rock hard as my own skin. In this future, we had become friends. The only reason this future had appeared is because of what happened today. Edward might not know it yet, but someday, he would fall deeply in love with this innocent girl.

I knew what I had to do. I had to tell him soon. I would have to tell him this smoothly, whether he liked it or not. I knew what his reaction would be. Surprise and pure frustration. I was already excited at the prospect of Bella and I becoming friends but I was worried though about how soon this vision would convert into reality. Were we ready for another member of the Cullen clan? Obviously it was great that Edward had found his soul mate after waiting almost a century for it, but it was going to be different.

I would have to find a way to get to know Bella as soon as possible. Edward wasn't going to like it, but he would have to deal with it. A lifestyle change, not so much different than moving from one place to another. I would have to drill this into Edward as much as possible in the next few months.

I decided that I needed to hunt. Jasper had already come back. He couldn't wait until night to satiate his thirst and he desperately needed to get outdoors. I was feeling parched from today's onslaught so I thought now would be the best time to re-vitalise my system. I lightly sprung from my third story window, making a light thump as my feet touched the ground and then I hit the accelerator, bounding away from the house into the dense surroundings of the forest.

Making it almost to the state line, I found a small herd of elk passing through a small stream. I crouched into my attack position and lunged for the buck. I landed on top of him easily and sunk my teeth straight into his jugular. After I finished him off, I disposed of his carcass into the stream. I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed off some hair from my shirt and then prepared for my next attack.

After I'd finished my fourth elk, I decided that I'd had enough. I took one quick glance of my reflection in the stream to make sure my features were as perfect as I'd left them. I gave myself a proud smile and took off again, back towards the house. Esme was watching me from the window on the first story. I waved to her and gave her a warm smile. She nodded sadly, obviously weeping from what happened today. I jumped from the ground onto the branch of a small tree and flung myself back through my bedroom window. I changed my clothes quickly into something more suitable for 'around the house', which I classified as a baby pink silk singlet and a grey cashmere cardigan. Accompanied by a grey high waist skirt. My mood had Jasper back-tracking. He had a slight aversion to bad moods and I knew he preferred to keep his distance. I skipped lightly down the stairs and into the study. I knew Carlisle wasn't far away, so I decided that I should get some work done before I talked with him about the disappearance of my poor brother. I flicked on the monitor and tapped swiftly on the screen to bring up my latest task. Project wardrobe, I called it. I would make a short trip to Seattle tomorrow, but I would mostly buy the designer brands online. I had already cleaned out most of my clothes which took me most of last night, but it was easy for me. Easy for a vampire.

By the time Carlisle got home I already had half of my wardrobe bought online. I decided to make the conversation between Carlisle and myself very short. I would explain quickly and he would adhere quickly. I scanned through his thoughts and his future. He seemed calm. I sighed happily and pranced out of the study, leaving my project for a later time.

As I had predicted, the conversation between me and Carlisle was over and done with, without hesitation from neither of us. I knew Edward and I knew he would find a way to overcome this obstruction to his life. He was strong and I didn't need a vision to prove that. I was sitting on the window, looking out over the mountains, wandering aimlessly through different futures. Six days had passed since he left. I wondered if Tanya had already interceded his solitude. Apparently she had. Not a moment ago, she made her grand appearance. Giving Edward some hard hitting questions and making his view on life that little bit better. Tanya encouraged him to stand up for himself, like he always does. He would come home. I jumped to my feet with unexpected haste and sprang off the window sill, onto the roof of the garage. Edward was coming. The excitement of this event was radiating off every part of me. I was bouncing up and down so quickly that I would have been seen as a blur. Jasper had recognised my mood and was standing on the porch, leaning against the wooden post with a wide grin. Emmett and Rosalie were hunting and Carlisle was in his office as usual. I called for Carlisle and Esme. They would enjoy this more than myself. I gave my family a broad smile and perched on the outcrop of rock, waiting for the sign of my brothers arrival.

A short hour later I could hear the faint purr of Carlisle's Mercedes turn off the highway. I couldn't resist. I raced towards the sound, zooming past him and making a sharp turn before jumping and landing onto the roof of the car. The sunroof was open and I could see the top of his head. His bronze hair shining exquisitely in the sunlight. He turned his head up to smile at me. I grinned widely back, exposing each row of teeth. He laughed in response to my exuberance. I slid through the sunroof easily and perched on the passenger seat. I had to stop myself from jumping on him and giving him a big hug. I settled to put my hand on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Hello stranger," I said politely, holding back my excitement. "Did you miss me?" Edward asked sarcastically. I laughed, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't?" I responded between giggles. "Well, I thought you would be happy I was gone. Give you some space." he snickered. I shot him an exasperated look. "Me? Happy? Okay, something has happened to you since you've been gone. What has Tanya done to you?" I said with a teasing tone. He smirked, but then his lips turned down at the corners "I couldn't stay away. I have to apologise to everyone. Especially Esme for abandoning her like that. I hate to think that this one situation has caused so much grief in my family," He said with a bitter tone. He was just the same as always, taking the blame for every minor misfortune and beating himself up for it.

I frowned, "Everything is fine Edward, don't make this seem a lot more difficult than it is. Everyone is handling it well. Quite well actually. Esme is itching to see you though. I have everything under control and I'm planning to keep it that way," I finalised happily. Edward scowled. "This is not your burden to bear Alice, I will do my best to lock away this mishap and return to our routine. Don't strain yourself," He pushed. I disagreed and he could see that through my thoughts. He nodded in encouragement and accelerated swiftly weaving through the scrub leaving his worries for another day.


End file.
